


i'm asking you to stay.

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: Just all the times Daniel called Charlie honey. That's really it.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	i'm asking you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person reading this, I hope tonight treats you gently, and that tomorrow looks brighter.

They were in the café having coffee and Dan's favorite chai latte with almond milk. Because of course Dan would drink something like that instead of coffee, right? Charlie couldn’t pinpoint exact moment where he heard Dan call him honey for the first time, but somehow it ended up being a thing for them.

Anytime Dan had a chance to call Charlie for anything - this nickname occurred. The room itself fell honey-drenched, made every movement in café slower. In today's case sun isn't really helping Charlie's emotions with its full force, when some light starts poking trough curtains of said café. Everything looks like it's from some kind of romantic movie, the way light hits Dan's hair, his glasses and all mugs they have on the table.

Dan's response to the sun was just pushing his glasses little bit higher on his nose, while he continued to write something on the paper he found on the table when they came inside.

“What's with that look, you are giving me, honey?” Dan asked with small wonder in his voice.  
“Just wondering, when calling me honey became a thing,” Charlie murmurs.  
“Hmm?” he hummed in response, not really bothering to look up from paper.  
“Honey. The nickname you gave me a while ago. It seems like you are trying to tell me something with that but won´t tell the whole thing.”  
“It's…”  
“You do realize that I won't bite you, if you tell me what you mean by that. I really don’t mind you calling me honey. Was just curious what it means.”  
“Whatever you think it means, whatever you want it to mean, the answer’s probably yes.”  
“Okay, I can live with that,” Charlie laughed softly and went back to drinking his coffee, while Dan tried to hide all his blushing behind writing some more on the paper.  
And the world went on, because you don’t need permission to go after your own happiness, right?

>

Charlie wasn't feeling very well. To be totally honest Charlie was feeling like bag of potatoes on the floor. They were in the arena after soundcheck and had probably only a few hours before their concert. But again, Charlie couldn't really say no to playing their own concert, could he? And Dan noticed, because Dan always notice when things aren't as they should be. So, reasonably Dan sits down on the couch they have in changing room, place the pillow he finds there on his lap and calls Charlie to lay on it.

“C’mere honey,” Dan says those words almost to softy but don't wait and continues “maybe if you lay down for a bit, you will feel better and won't need that much painkillers before the show, hm?” And Charlie just goes, without any hesitation. Because he knows Dan wouldn't hurt him or lie to him.

Someone once said something along the lines that - if I have to face the world, I want to do it with you. And at those moments Charlie realized that Dan is the person he wants by his side, because he leaves all those bad things looking like they are covered in honey and it's not that bad after all.


End file.
